


My Attempts at DJW2021

by xPurpleStarlightx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Angry Dick Grayson, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jason Todd, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Djw2021, Fanart, Fluff, Grooming, Groping, Jason Todd has a pussy, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a Power Bottom, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), Jason does honeypot missions I don't make the rules, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Jason Todd, Possessive Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Thighs, Tim Drake is So Done, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentions of past sexwork, prostitute Jason Todd, sultry Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/pseuds/xPurpleStarlightx
Summary: I am attempting to do DickJay Week 2021.Some of the days will be Fanart others will be Fics!Hope you enjoy!Day1: Omega Jason seducing someone for Mission (Alpha Dick is angry at this)Day2: Dick grooms Jason into believing he's the only one who'll ever love him.Day3: [Fanart] 2 Dicks 1 JasonDay4: [Fanart] Protective Robin!Dick and embarrassed Stray!JasonDay5: [Fanart] Arranged Marriage between Jason Al Ghul and Richard WayneDay 6: Past Prostitute Jason, Titans find outDay 7: Valentines Day Fluff in the Young Justice VerseCompleted!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Minor Slade WIlson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, minor Jason/omc - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	1. ABO Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompts: ABO Dynamics/ typical or non-typical |Student Dick trying to woo hot literature teacher Jason| Earth 3/Talon!Dick |Jason is a size queen
> 
> I am being basic and only doing ABO Dynamics outta this list

Jason walks into the cave after patrol with an odd feeling when Tim immediately comes bounding up to him, file in hand. Jason pretends   
not to notice him as he walks towards the showers and starts stripping out of his body armor.

Not one to be deterred Tim followed him into the showers not even batting an eye at Jason’s nakedness, he did, however, hesitate when Jason peels off the scent neutralizing patch on his neck before stepping under the warm spray of the Batcave shower. 

“So baby bird, have you taken up a new career as a voyeur, or are gonna ask me something?” Jason teased while slathering himself in body wash. 

“Undercover mission, we need information he has in his house, our sources say he keeps it in a locked drawer in his home office. We obviously cant break into the man's home without evidence so could you maybe… ya know” Tim gestured with his hands while looking at Jason sheepishly.

Jason hummed as though considering while he rinsed off the soapy suds from his body, he already decided he was gonna help but wanted to drag Tim’s torment a little longer.

“You need to be more specific, what exactly would I be doing.” Jason inquired as he stepped out of the shower to grab a towel.

Tim looked vaguely embarrassed at the thought of trying to explain to his brother that he wanted Jason to seduce the Gang Leader into bed so he could steal the info. 

“Just do your usual… please. He’s the main boss, we take him down, the gang follows.” Tim explained getting up to follow Jason to the locker room.

“Of course I'll help, just send me all the case info and the plan and I'll be there” Jason ruffled Tims hair before turning to his locker to pull on some clothes before turning around to pick up his armor and trying to stuff it into a large duffle bag. Tim watched in mild amusement as that plan failed very quickly before reaching down to help only to have his hand swatted away, that just made him laugh more.

“I'll send the case files to your device, thanks for doing this Jason” Tim said as he walked away from the still struggling omega. He could still hear Jason’s frustrated mumbling as he made his way back to the main area of the Batcave.

\---

Jason is getting ready for the mission while reading over the file Tim sent. Stereotypical alpha, multiple omegan partners, but he's as shady as they come: random deposits of money into different accounts, way too much for a guy who supposedly works as a Janitor. The club he frequents is quite popular amongst the higher-ups in Gotham, minimal security, complete anonymity.

Jason finished zipping up his boots, when he deemed himself ready he put in his comm and clipped a small camera onto his shirt which was linked to the main computer in the Batcave.

"Tim, you hear me?" Jason asked as he pulled the front door open and started to make the short journey to the club.

"Yeup, I can hear you, keeping a visual on you from the street cameras- speaking of cameras, the ones from a store across the street just caught the target outside the club." Tim answered.

Jason picked up the pace and rounded the corner onto the street where the club was located, the line to get in wasn't long so he made his way over to join the queue.

"You got the sedative?" Tim asked while watching the omega adjust the choker around his neck.

"Yeah, it's tucked into my garter belt. Safekeeping" Jason laughed.

Tim giggled and turned when he heard approaching footsteps. He spun in his chair to see Dick approaching still in his Nightwing gear smiling. He walks up and leans on the chair Tim was sitting on.

"What are we watching?" Dick quipped while looking at the monitor.

"Well you know the guy Bruce has been monitoring for the past few weeks, well Jason is gonna get us the information we need" Tim explained turning back to see Jason stumble into the club 'pretending to be drunk' nice.

"Wait what?! How? what's he doing to get the info? He's an omega you can't send him into a place like that, people are gonna touch him and-!" Dick was cut off when Tim slapped him upside his head.

"Get your head outta your ass. Jason can handle himself, see look he's already made contact with the target" Tim scolded pointing at the monitor. Dick snapped his head to the screen as Jason stumbled into the alpha's big chest. 

Tim could practically taste Dick's rage as they watched as the alpha titled Jason's head back to stick his head into the crook of Jason's neck. The leather on the chair creaked as Dick's grip tightened in anger. Jason gets pulled through the back doors of the club and Tim switched cameras to watch to make sure the guy didn't pull anything. Tim tunes back into what been said.

"I'll take you home, show you a good time 'mega" The guy growled right into Jason's ear and drags him down the back streets. Jason is stumbling over his steps and 'accidentally' falling into the Alpha every so often to keep the dude interested. 

Jason's heels click as they make their way up some stairs inside an apartment complex. The alpha unlocking the door and immediately shoving Jason inside only served to make Jason cringe more. The omega lets his scent flood the room, projecting false interest to fuel the Alpha's ego and get him vulnerable enough that Jason can administer the sedative.

Dick watches the scene from Jason's perspective, hating the way the guy just keeps groping Jason. Dick has had dreams where Jason's laying beneath him and Dick worships Jason's soft skin and thighs until Jason is whining for Dick's knot. But here he is watching Jason push this knothead Alpha onto a big bed and crawl up to straddle the man's waist even let the alpha grind his hard-on against him.

Tim and Dick watch as Jason drags the man's head into his scent glands to distract him while he slips the needle from his garter belt. The man runs his hands up Jason's shirt. Dick whines in envy as the guy gets Jason's scent directly from the source, Dick can imagine biting into that soft skin, claiming Jason as his mate like he's always wanted to do.

"hey why aren't you wet-" is all the guy got out when he put his hand into Jason's shorts before Jason stuck a needle in his neck. The guy slowly went limp as the sedative took effect. 

Jason got up, rearranged himself before looking around.

"Jason, if you down that hallway to your left and go in the... 3rd door. That's his office." Tim spoke through the comm.

"thanks, Timbo" Jason took the path, and Tim was right, this was the guy's office. Jason rummaged around the drawers while asking Tim what he should take copies of.

"okay, I think we've got enough evidence. You can leave" Tim responded. 

  
\----

Jason walks into the Batcave with a smug look. Tim groans and gets up to get the copies of the info, but the omega holds them just out of reach of Tim. Tim let's annoyance bleed into his scent.

"You know, you still owe me for the last time I did this, now you owe me again. Just letting you know" Jason taunted before letting the files be snatched outta his hands. 

"Yeah yeah, now go deal with Dick" Tim grumbled but didn't give any more information.

Jason looked vaguely confused before following the scent of anger to its source. Said source was Dick who beating the shit out of a poor training dummy, the anger was pouring off him in waves. Jason cautiously made his way to the unhappy alpha. 

Dick halted his moves when he caught the scent of Jason. He turned towards Jason flashing him a smile before making his way towards Jason. Dick rubbed his wrist on Jason's neck to cover up the foreign Alpha's scent. 

"You poor puppy, c'mere" Jason widened his arms to create a spot for Dick to slot himself in and puts his nose immediately into his pack omega's neck. 

Dick lathered the scent gland with his tongue while getting himself as close as he could in Jason's hold. Jason feels something pressing into his thigh, he practically cooed at Dick, who was frantically rutting against his thigh. Jason moaned when Dick let out a deep alpha growl into his neck. 

"You're mine. Mine. My Omega." Dick groaned picking up his pace as he humped the omega's thick thighs.

"I'm all yours Dickie" Jason whispered.

Hearing Jason's admission, Dick grunted before coming in his sweatpants. Dick thanked his past self for changing out of his costume, not really wanting to explain that to Alfred, who would end up cleaning it.

"Feel better now?" Jason asked petting through Dick's sweaty hair. 

"Thanks Little Wing... you gonna let me return the favour?" Dick panted breathlessly. 

Jason let out a sultry laugh before walking away with a sway in his hips. Dick followed like a puppy on a leash. 

**Jason's Puppy.**


	2. Day 2: Grooming/ Possessive Dick&Oblivious Jason/ Robin!Jay& Discowing!Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite triggering so beware.

Dick was going back to Gotham to help Bruce with some drug trafficking ring that was importing their supply in from Bludhaven. The only reason Dick even agreed to go was to spend more time with Jason.

Jason was adorable in a weird way, his little wing was so insecure but acted with false confidence to cover it. Dick was happy to comfort Jason after reading too many News articles about him being nothing more than a street rat, not being worthy of Bruce's adoption, and a whole lot of other things that shouldn't even be said about a child.

///

Dick was sitting in the passenger side of the batmobile after the stakeout had been all for nothing. Bruce was clambering in the driver seat while Jason stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, there were no more seats. 

"Robin, you can make your own way back to the cav-" Bruce was cut off by Dick waving his hand in denial.

"No no, he can just sit in my lap. Isn't that right?" Dick glanced to look a Jason as a nervous blush covered his cheeks. He looked like he desperately wanted to agree to get out of the cold, his bare legs were shivering. Dick tapped his thigh twice as an invitation.

Jason cautiously slid onto Dicks lap and startled when Dick instantly wrapped his arms around Jason's slim waist. Bruce looked vaguely startled at the scene before turning back to the steering wheel and started up the car. 

Dick absolutely melted at the sweet weight of Jason in his lap, he started running his fingers through Jason's hair hoping to ease out some of that tension. The younger robin relaxed against his predecessor's grasp, not used to having such affections. 

The rumbling of the batmobile was relaxing allowing Jason to fall asleep during the trip back to the Batcave. Dick thoroughly enjoyed being able to bring Jason up to his bed. He was just so soft looking, Dick really wanted to touch.

He lay Jason down in the soft sheets before getting in behind him, he resumed petting and admiring the tan skin on display to him. The hands sliding down Jason's stomach was enough to startle Jason awake.

"Dick, what are you doing?!" Jason asked nervously, looking down at Dick's wandering hand.

"Jason, you know you're disgusting right? I'm the only person who'll ever touch you like this. Doesn't this feel good?" Dick taunted slipping his hands under Jason's shirt.

Jason nods "makes me feel wanted, thank you Dickie." before burrowing into Dick's hold on him. Dick slipped his hands out from under Jason's shirt and rearranged Jason so he was facing him.

"So, It's only fair for you to make me feel good too, right?" Dick asked while gently grabbing Jason's hand. Jason tensed briefly before shakily mumbling out confirmation.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Little Wing?" Dick asked calmly while placing Jay's hand on his stomach. The feel of those small hands grasping at him had heat running through his body. He barely registered the slight nod Jason gave.

"See? You are a whore, but this'll make up for it, okay?" Dick placates Jason before dragging the younger's hand into his sweatpants.

"Just do what you would do to your own." Dick groans when Jason's hand wraps around his semi-hard cock, then growls when Jason startles and pulls his hand away.

"wha-where's the- where's your um- ya know...?" Jason asks sheepishly, while Dick looks at him with vague irritation.

"Where's my what Jason?" Dick asked confused.

"You know... the little slit with the hold" Jason looked extremely embarrassed as he gestured to his own crotch.

"Oh, you don't have one of these?" Dick felt even more turned on than before. Imagine his little brother hiding a pretty little pussy between his legs.

"N-no... I'm sorry Dickie. I-I didn't know I was supposed to" Jason blubbered as tears weld up in his eyes.

"Jaybird, it's fucking unnatural and disgusting but you're really lucky you've got me who will love you no matter what." Dick dragged Jason's hand back into his pants before sliding his own down under Jason's.

Dick practically groaned when he slipped his fingers along his little brother's cunt, it was just so wet. He rubs at Jason's clit to watch the way the young boy would shiver and moan lightly at the sensation. 

"Keep moving your hand Jason, it'll make me feel really good and then i'll make you feel really good" Dick cooed before gently sliding a finger inside Jason, who in turn tensed before actively forcing himself to relax and moved his hand up and down his big brother's cock.

Discowing now understood why there was no bulge on Robin's costume. 

Dick shoved another finger in and used his thumb to rub at Jay's clit. Jason let out a whimper before roughly stroking Dick's cock, the hard flesh in his hand was scary but comforting. He was making Dickiebird happy, that's all that mattered.

"hah- you feel so hot and wet inside, I wish I could just go in there but we can't break you on the first day" Dick groaned when Jason moved his hand to thumb at the slit of his cock.

Dick roughly rubbed his thumb against Jason's clit, he wanted- no he needed Jason to cum. His little body was writhing at the feelings that were being provided by his supposed big brother. Dick sped up his hands and Jason whined, so the elder was forced to use his other hand to cover Jason's mouth.

"Shhh, you don't want Bruce coming in here and see how disgusting you are, do you? HE might end up throwing you out, but that's okay you could always live with me instead" Dick said before groaning at the dual sensation of Jason clenching around his fingers and the hand on his cock tightening.

Jason threw his head back and whined, the contractions around Dick's fingers tells him that Jason had just orgasmed. Dick roughly shoved Jason's hand off his cock before pulling down his sweatpants. He roughly jerked off and watched and came at the sight of Jason's glazed eyes. 

Dick curled around Jason again. "remember you can't tell Bruce, he'll take you from me. I'm the only one who'll love you, **_you're mine Jaybird_**." Dick growled into Jason's neck.

"Okay Dickie." Jason nodded into the pillow, still reeling from his orgasm. That sounded okay, being Dick's felt great. 


	3. Day 3; (fanart) 2 Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark/Evil Dick Grayson AU | Two Dicks/Multiple Dicks | Reverse Robins | Daddy Kink/ Daddy issues
> 
> 2 Dicks Fucking Jason.  
> 1 could be evil. depends on how you look at it


	4. Day 4: (fanart) Animal features/ OverProtectiveness/ Robin!Dick&Stray!Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shapshifters AU/Animal features/Kemonomimi | Fairytale AU/”Big Bad Wolf” Dick/”Little Red Riding Hood” Jason | Hurt/Comfort/(over)Protectiveness | Identidy Porn/Undercover | Robin!Dick/Catlad(stray)!Jason


	5. Day 5: (fanart) Arranged marrige between Jason al Ghul and Richard Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditional Art this Time!  
> (tomorrow will be fanfic don't worry)


	6. Day 6: Past life as a Sex Worker Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn Star Jason(AU)/Stripper Jason/Sex Work | Sugar Daddy Dick | Incest Kink | Virgin Sacrifice Jason
> 
> Titans!Jason seduces Slade into letting him go, this ends up revealing his past life as a sex worker. More platonic DickJay or could be viewed as pre-DickJay

When the whole team is frantically searching for Jason at the place where he went missing. Dick is snapping at people cause he's so on edge. He knows what Deathstroke is capable of.

Then he gets a text. He ignores it at first then another comes through so he decides to look. He is startled to see Jason's number, with a simple message saying.

'Come pick me up I'm at [user location]'

Dick stops a few members from their search to come with him, it could very well be a trap so they still need people looking just in case.

Hank, Donna, Kory, Dawn, and Dick all make their way to the location telling the younger ones to contact them at any signs of trouble.

They all end up standing at the edge of some alleyway and hear a slight scuffle of feet as Jason emerges from the darkness. With a pleased smile, he makes his way over with his hips lightly swaying as always.

Dick is the first to run up to him, immediately checking for injuries and traps, and doesn't deem Jason safe until they get him back to the tower. Jason just lets himself get dragged to the car, which is already vaguely unsettling.

\---

The whole team's eyes are on Jason when he enters the living room after his shower. He doesn't acknowledge them and just plops himself down in front of them all.

"Go ahead, ask. I know you want to" Jason looks at them all.

  
"How did you escape?! " Gar quickly shouts out. That's what everyone wants to know.

"Is it really so difficult to believe that I am good enough to get out on my own" Jason dryly asks.

"This was Deathstroke, kid. So yeah" Hank answers back just as dryly.

Jason looks like he wants to argue back, thinks about it, then nods.

"So what did you do?" Dick asks.

Jason seemed to actually now realize how many people were in the room. Was he really gonna have to explain this to all of them, it's bad enough he has to explain this to his kinda-sorta older brother.

"Well, I choked a guy out with my thighs. That got Slade all hot and bothered and ya know... one thing led to another..." Jason said cautiously before looking up at the reactions.

"You screwed my dad?!" Rose screeched.

"Well technically he screwed me- but that's not the point. I got out didn't I?" Jason reasoned.

The blank looks of shock from everybody wasn't exactly comforting. Jason got up to leave when Donna grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"Ok, so what?! I did what I did and I escaped. Would you rather I didn't, cause that's the energy I'm getting here" Jason snapped glaring at them.

"Jason, honey. Of course, we're happy you got out, but why this way. Was there no other option" Dawn gently questioned, rubbing his back?

Jason looked down at his lap in shame. It was the best option he knew would work. He feels shame after every time he's done it but it's better to be alive. No matter how many people he's let touch him, at least he still has his life.

"It's always worked before when I was on the streets so I thought it would work again, and it did." Jason sighed leaning into Dawn's hands.

"What were you, a whore?! What do you mean it's worked before? How many times have you done this?!" Rachel exclaimed in confusion.

This wasn't making the shame go away any quicker. He looked over at Dick hoping for him to step in, he looked upset as well so there's that hope out the window.

  
"Enough times to know it's successful," Jason said monotonously getting up to leave. This time no one stopped him.

...

The team sat in guilty astonishment. Jason, the annoying little Robin, seduced Deathstroke enough to get let go. What had Jason done on the streets to learn how to do this. The Titans didn't really want to think about it.

"I'm gonna go check on him" Dick getting up.

Thinking about one of his worst enemies and his kinda little brother was disturbing. That odd pang of jealousy he felt when thinking about it was ignored. He walked down the hall to Jason's door and knocked.

"Jason, it's Dick. Can I come in?" Dick asked and received a mumbled confirmation. He walked to see Jason laying face down on the bed so Dick walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm not upset Jason," Dick said looking at Jason.

Jason turned his head to look at him. He looked like he didn't believe what he said.

"You're not?" Jason mumbled looking incredibly vulnerable.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just happy you got out safe." Dick used his hands to rub soothing circles on his back.

Jason maneuvered his body so he could put his head on Dick's lap. He looked up at Dick's smiling face as he switched from rubbing his back to petting his hair. Jason practically melted under the attention, burrowing in closer. Dick just loved seeing Jason finally relax around him. Sure not the best circumstances but this was nice.

"You're not your past Jason. I'll never view you any differently." Dick reassured the slightly trembling body beneath him.

"I only did it to help me and my ma'. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to" Jason whispered sadly.

"I know Jason, I know. You don't have to explain it. I can't possibly imagine what you've been through, but you survived and I'm happy about that" Dick comforted him.

"You're not gonna leave?" Jason questioned, Green eyes watering as he looked into Dick's eyes.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be" Dick shifted his position so he could hold Jason more comfortably in his arms.

Dick would be happy to keep Jason in his arms forever to protect him from the world. But it's too late for that, all he can do now is comfort and support.

_Perhaps that's all Jason ever needed_


	7. Day 7: Valentines Day & Young Justice Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy DickJay, that's it, that's the fic.  
> plus a little smut cause I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

"So you are my... boyfriend?" is what the Red Hooded Ninja says when Nightwing returns to the island, and before he knows it Jason is sitting in a comfortable bed in a big house.

"Of course I am, before your memory was lost, we were together," Dick says a little too quickly.

"So we have to eat chocolate together as a symbol of our love?" Jason asks skeptically, just as a beeping comes through Nightwing's comm.

"No no, it's called Valentines Day, chocolate is just a gift that can be given" Dick explains reaching for his ear to take the comm out.

Jason doesn't look like he fully understands but it makes sense that they were together. Jason remembered Grayson first, why would he do that if their relationship wasn't special.

"So you will show me Valentine's Day celebrations?" Jay looks down at the chocolate.

" What kind of boyfriend would I be If I didn't. Let's start by watching a movie together?" Dick frames the last statement as more of a question.

"Whatever you want, you are the expert," Jason says while idly playing with the bed covers.

Dick enthusiastically gets up to turn the lights off and opens up a laptop. Jason looks on in wonder as Dick types away until a movie starts playing.

Dick silently curls his arms around Jason's waist as he maneuvers himself behind Jason, who doesn't completely understand what's going on but it's nice to be in close contact with someone. The movie is entertaining enough to keep Jason focused, but that focus immediately shifts to Dick when the man puts his mouth on his neck.

Jason is still not being used to this, so he thinks it's an attack and immediately looks for his Kitana.

"Hey, no. You're okay, I'm not attacking I'm showing love" Dick soothes as he sucks a mark into Jason's neck

"People show love with biting?" Jason asks confused, it just feels kinda gross but Dick is happy so it's okay he supposes.

"This leaves marks, it shows we're together," Dick reassures as he mouths his way down Jason's shoulder.

"It feels like you want to eat me," Jason says dryly.

"It's Valentine's Day, maybe I do. It would certainly be better than chocolate" Dick grins into Jason's shoulder.

"You are going to cannibalise me?!" The ninja startles, but Dick just chuckles.

Jason's attention on the movie is completely lost as Grayson slides off their tops so their bare skin is touching. It's nice and warm so Jay relaxes into it.

"I love you" Dick mumbled into the back of Jason's neck.

"I'm sorry I don't remember much, but I'm happy you are here with me" Jason whispers.

Dick tilts Jason's head around to connect their mouths in a slow kiss. Jason is still inexperienced but understands when Dick's tongue prods at his lip, he opens his mouth to allow it in. Dick explores Jason's mouth while Jason moans slightly at the odd sensations. Dicks pulls them apart to breathe and then goes straight back in. 

Jason shifts himself around into an easier position, he straddles Graysons lap and wraps his arms around Dick's shoulders. Dick can certainly take the weight, Jason saw him fighting as Nightwing, so he must be strong.

They stay like that for a while, just slowly exploring each other's bodies. Dicks hand runs down his chest and ribs and finds their spot on his hips. Jason keeps his arms around Dick's neck but every so often he'll reach up to play with Dick's smooth hair. It's nice.

"I missed you so much, little wing. I'm so happy you're back with me" Dick whimpers into Jason's chest.

"I'm happy you found me" Jason sniffles while petting Dick's hair.

He feels Dick's warm breath against his chest and just lets him stay there. They both enjoy the comfort that each of their bodies is providing each other.

It soothes some of Jason's nerves about being in this unknown house with all these people who claim to know him when he doesn't even know their names. Grayson was always there to help when he got overwhelmed.

"Is this Valentine's magic?" Jason asks, Dick tilts his head up to make eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is" He sighs blissfully.

They relax in each other's hold. They had each other that was enough for now.

Dick didn't know how long he would have Jason until Jason got his memories restored. The Red Hooded Ninja would certainly want nothing to do with the Bat-family.

So he was going to enjoy Valentine's Day magic while it lasted.


End file.
